Arah Gema Suara
by caramelhae
Summary: Bila suatu waktu kau merasa tersesat, jangan khawatir; akan ada gema suara mereka yang siap menuntunmu. [Bossun・Switch・Himeko]


**Direction of the Sounds**

( _Bila suatu waktu kau merasa tersesat, jangan khawatir, akan ada gema suara mereka yang menuntunmu_.)

.

.

.

Semuanya dimulai dari satu kalimat sederhana yang kauucapkan dengan suara setenang air dalam bejana,

" _Ya, kedua orang itu berkencan."_

.

.

Kesunyian pernah menjadi sahabat karibmu. Dirimu tenggelam dalam palung gelap, dan pekatnya air menyelubungi telingamu; menutup akses bagi segala jenis suara indah dunia dari mencapai pendengaranmu. Bunyi yang bisa mengisi kesenyapanmu hanyalah suara-suara yang bergema di kepalamu, yang menyerukan kalimat-kalimat berbisa yang tidak kauusir pergi karena kau percaya bila dirimu, dengan dosa besar yang terlanjur mencoreng lembar putih kehidupanmu, lebih dari pantas untuk mendengarnya. Ada kesalahan fatal yang kauyakin tak akan bisa tertebus meski permohonan ampun kauteriakkan hingga tenggorokanmu terbelah. Maka, kau memilih untuk menutup mulutmu dan membiarkan suara-suara itu menghukummu, perlahan menggerogoti akal sehatmu.

( _Kau saudara yang egois_ —)

( _Berakal pendek_ —)

( _Bodohbodohbodoh_ —)

( _Manusia rendahan_ —)

( _Tak pantas berbahagia lagi_ —)

.

.

Suatu hari, muncul satu suara baru, menyelinap tanpa diundang.

(Bunyi pintu kamarmu diketuk pelan, diikuti suara asing yang baru pertama kali kaudengar,

" _Usui. Ini aku, Fujisaki."_ )

Pemilik suara penuh distorsi itu adalah Fujisaki Yuusuke. Dia merusak harmoni melodi hitam yang sudah menjadi bagian terpadu dari keseharianmu; tentu tak ada alasan bagimu untuk menerima keberadaan suara tak diundang itu. Kau masih merasa wajib untuk menjaga orkestra pengiring hukumanmu, tetapi pemuda yang bahkan tak punya relasi apa-apa denganmu itu begitu persisten meluncurkan suaranya, berusaha menembus benteng pertahananmu. Kau menutup telingamu rapat-rapat, tetapi suara penuh kekeraskepalaan itu tambah meradang.

(Bunyi kaca jendela kamarmu yang dipecahkan secara brutal, diikuti teriakan penuh amarah, _"DIAMLAH DAN KELUARLAH DARI SINI!"_ )

Padahal kau ingin berlari, tetapi suara pemuda itu mencekal tanganmu. Maka, kau memutuskan untuk sedikit menurut, membiarkan suara itu menuntunmu ke arah datangnya cahaya. Kau pun membiarkan tubuhmu, yang mulai hancur terkikis oleh larutan penyesalan, untuk mengecap secercah sinar hangat. Meski tak ayal, lubuk hatimu belum bisa bebas sepenuhnya dan menuntut dirimu untuk tetap memasang mekanisme pertahanan. Senyum _dua sahabat baru_ yang mengulurkan tangan kepadamu terasa seperti air yang melegakan tenggorokanmu dan memadamkan api purgatori yang telah kauciptakan untuk membakar dirimu sendiri beserta orang-orang lain yang kauanggap pantas diadili. Air itu juga membasuh sedikit-banyak darah yang menggenangi hatimu, tetapi belum cukup untuk menyembuhkan luka dalam yang terpatri di sana.

.

.

Suara robotik itu terdengar aneh dan tidak alami, namun terasa _sangat benar_. Luka di hatimu, yang sudah kauputuskan untuk sembunyikan di balik wajah datarmu, senantiasa beresonansi tatkala laptop jinjingmu membunyikan suara artifisial yang kaujadikan salah satu identitas barumu itu.

" _Panggil aku Switch."_

.

.

Di balik segala tingkah laku eksentrikmu dan kegilaan yang kaulakukan dengan kemampuan teknologimu yang luar biasa, ada segurat luka yang terus kaujaga keutuhannya. Kau tak terpikir untuk menyembuhkan luka itu, _tidak sekarang, tidak besok, tidak selamanya_ ; kau khawatir bila luka itu enyah, maka kenangan yang menyertainya akan turut lesap pula. Seburuk apa pun memori itu, kau tak mau kehilangannya karena kilas balik yang masih sering menghantui mimpimu di malam hari itu adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa dari sosok berharga yang sudah enyah eksistensinya akibat keegoisanmu. Sosok Usui Masafumi ( _permatamu yang terlepas_ ) akan terus kaujaga keberadaannya, kautunjukkan pada dunia kecemerlangannya; kauhidupkan lewat dirimu, meski kau harus membunuh identitas aslimu dalam prosesnya.

.

.

Bossun punya suara yang mengingatkanmu pada lonceng sekolah; berdentang kencang di pagi hari, mengatakan _hei, cepatlah ke sini, ada tempat yang menanti kehadiranmu._ Bossun memiliki suara cempreng yang klop dengan kekonyolan tingkah lakunya; tak pernah gagal membuat selera humormu tergelitik meski topeng stoikmu tak mengizinkanmu untuk tertawa lepas. Bossun terdengar tegas, penuh afirmasi ketika dirinya tengah memasuki mode serius; tegas yang tidak semena-mena, tegas yang mengayomi, membuat dirimu yakin bila _ya, lelaki yang terlihat urakan ini, memiliki jiwa pemimpin sejati di balik persona ugal-ugalannya._ Bossun bisa menjadi segalanya; dan bagimu semuanya terasa benar.

Dan, ada suara Himeko yang, di balik logat Osaka kentalnya, terdengar seperti cicit burung yang riang karena menemukan teman terbang mengarungi langit. Penyandang gelar _Onihime_ itu memang tak jarang berteriak beringas sambil mengayunkan senjatanya secara membabi-buta, tetapi kautahu bila Himeko tetaplah gadis polos yang menyimpan banyak kelembutan.

Berdua, suara Bossun dan Himeko bersinkronisasi. Perpaduan suara dua orang itu mengundang suara-suara lain untuk turut memasuki teritorimu. Suara Saaya yang penuh gengsi dan defensi. Suara Kapten yang renyah dan sarat semangat masa muda. Omelan Tsubaki yang menyebarkan aura permusuhan. Suara tawa Agata yang menyebalkan. Suara Chuu-san yang ogah-ogahan. Suara Momoka yang ceria. Suara Yuuki-san yang mengerikan. Dengan keberadaan banyak suara ( _yang bersahabat, tidak menyalahkan seperti suara-suara lama itu_ ), tak ayal, sudut-sudut hatimu yang sempat mati, perlahan mulai hidup kembali.

Ada saat-saat di mana kau seorang diri dan suara-suara berbisa yang masih ingin menghakimi kesalahanmu, yang pada siang hari tersimpan rapi di belakang kepalamu, menyeruak dan berusaha untuk menarikmu ke tempat di mana kesunyian dulu menjadi sahabat karibmu. Namun, ada gema suara _mereka_ yang menahanmu agar tidak kembali jatuh ke kegelapan palung tempat dirimu pernah tenggelam.

.

.

Baik Bossun maupun Himeko tak pernah menyatakannya secara vokal, namun tatapan mata mereka menyuarakannya dengan lantang,

" _Kami percaya padamu."_

.

.

Suara mereka telah menggapaimu, menarikmu menuju tempat di mana cahaya menyorot terang, memberi kesempatan untukmu menarik napas. Maka, kau merasa bila sekarang giliran suaramulah yang mencapai mereka.

"Aku bangga pada kalian."

(Dan suara tangis mereka yang pecah setelahnya, terdengar lebih indah dari eufoni manapun.)

.

.

 _ **Please let our voices reach, even when we're separated in faraway places**_

 _ **Go towards the direction of the sounds when you're lost**_

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

akhirnyaaa kesampean juga buat nulis tentang OT3 kesayangan ;;w;; ini fanfik pertamaku di fandom Sket Dance sekaligus ke-100 di akun ini ehehehehe. btw, judul dan tema cerita terinsipirasi berat oleh lagunya **Goose House** yang berjudul **Oto no Naru Hou E**. sangat recommended untuk didengar dan dinikmati liriknya! /o/

dan oh, disclaimer. **Sket Dance adalah milik Shinohara Kenta** , tak ada secuil pun keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, umpan balik sangat diterima~

salam,  
tara.


End file.
